The Wife of Obi Wan Kenobi
by Obi-Wan's Worst Knightmare
Summary: Freddie was frozen by the man she loved. Obi-Wan thought he was doing it for the best. Forty-five years later, she wakes up to find the world has changed and the Jedi aren't what they used to be.
1. Prologue

**The Wife of Obi-Wan Kenobi**

**Prologue**

Obi-Wan took hold of my hand. I saw sadness in his eyes, like the sadness I had seen when I first found him. Like the sadness I had seen when he talked about Anakin. I felt my gut wrench with sorrow.

"Freddie…you _must_ go." He whispered, the warmth of his hand enclosing mine. He looked down at my hand and sighed. Here was my hero, struggling to say goodbye to me. He was my hero, despite the fact that he was ten- thousand, nine hundred and eighty-eight years younger than me. He was forty-two, but looked a lot younger than that. His wheat coloured hair and glistening eyes highlighted his youthfully chiselled face. His beard was worn down and thin. He dressed in his old Jedi robes as a momentum to his old life. On his belt, he carried his weapon: his lightsaber. The very lightsaber, which had struck down people like Darth Maul and other criminals. He did not speak much of that though; it just remained a quiet memory at the back of his mind.

"I'm attracting too much attention, aren't I?" I replied in a quiet voice, unable to hold my sorrow, my eyes watered at the corners. He looked away and I knew instantly that I was drawing too much attention.

"Freddie…it hurts me to say this…but yes…Aidan knows you are here…I fear he may tell the Emperor. As you said, your people…demons…are likely to do anything to have their way. You are an obvious exception to the rule, as you _are_ half-human, by your mother's half, but Aidan…he is full demon and an evil person at that. I wish you could stay with me…believe me when I say that this is paining me as much as it is hurting you, but if the Emperor and Ana…Darth Vader finds Luke Skywalker…then the Jedi order is lost for good." Obi-Wan whispered in a depressed voice. I nodded, knowing how much the order meant to Obi-Wan. It was his entire life. I had known since we had performed our wedding vows that if there were any chance of the Jedi order coming back, he would take that chance over staying with me. I didn't care about that though, his happiness meant my happiness.

Obi-Wan met me when I was engaged to Aidan. It was when Obi-Wan was only just thirty-nine. Aidan and I had just had our marriage arranged, I loved him and I thought he loved me, perhaps he did. Demons spend their life wandering star systems and meeting with our fellow demons to discuss anything needed to be done in the universe. We were visiting Tatooine as a friend of ours wanted to meet us there and had decided to take a tour of the valleys, then we found Obi-Wan's hut. The plain, simple home lay on top of a huge ledge, hidden by other ridges. I had thought that neither Aidan or me had been involved in the dark side of the force, but I had been deceived. When we met Obi-Wan for the first time, Aidan sprung on him and tried to kill him, shouting things about people like 'Anakin Skywalker' and 'Emperor Palpatine'. Obi-Wan was injured, so I pulled Aidan off him and then we left the planet. I couldn't trust Aidan anymore; he had chosen a dark path. Demons are supposed to be neutral; they should not care about the problems between the light and dark side of the force. They only live for themselves, but Aidan had chosen to side with the Sith. I could not trust him and I felt no love for a man like that. While in flight, I secretly took an escape pod and floated back to Tatooine. I crashed near Mos Eisley. Burnt from the crash, I made my way back up to Obi-Wan's hut. I walked inside and found him spread on his bed, covering in bruises and cuts. I thanked for the fact that Aidan had not used his powers otherwise, Obi-Wan would have been killed. At first, Obi-Wan asked me to leave, but I ignored him and nursed him back to health without caring what Aidan was doing or thinking at that moment. I did not care if he was after me. After that, we grew closer, firstly as friends, but later, we became lovers. We trusted each other, we loved each other, we cared for each other and we lived for each other. There were no secrets and no lies. Almost a year after I first met Obi-Wan, I married him, secretly. A travelling priest joined us in matrimony. None of the local people would've done it.

The locals feared Obi-Wan, naming him an old wizard. Especially, a despicable man named Owen Lars. I hated him, but Obi-Wan said that was probably my demonic half expressing itself. Obi-Wan said he had no hate for Owen, as he understood why Owen did not like him. It had been because of Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan's old apprentice. Anakin had been a very promising student within the Jedi Order and he had been an excellent pilot, but the excellence had turned him to become arrogant and he felt things that a Jedi should not. He fell in love with Padmé Amidala and married her in secret. During the Clone Wars, she became pregnant with his twin children, but he had turned to the dark side of the force. Anakin killed many Jedi knights, leaving very few left. Obi-Wan fought him in battle, resulting in Anakin becoming Darth Vader. Padmé technically died giving birth to Anakin's twin children Luke and Leia, but Obi-Wan always thought she died of a broken heart. After she had died, the children were split up to protect them, Leia was taken by Bail Organa and brought up by him and Obi-Wan took Luke to Tatooine with him. He knew it was best for him to be brought up by a family member so left him in the care of his step-uncle Owen and his wife Beru. Owen took an instant dislike towards Obi-Wan as Obi-Wan symbolized everything that Owen thought was wrong, Owen had always believed that Anakin should've stayed on Tatooine and became a moisture farmer, and Owen did not like the fact that Obi-Wan wanted Luke to become a Jedi knight. Owen bade Obi-Wan to stay away and he remained hidden in the mountains, under the name of 'Ben'. Now and again, Obi-Wan would go up to the village to see Luke, but he would soon leave as his face met those of the villagers.

Obi-Wan was a very sad man. He had lost everything and was trying to fit the pieces back together. I don't think it helped that Aidan Waycross and me, Winifred, nicknamed 'Freddie', Skarrleet had turned up on his doorstep and had created a feud between him and the demonic world. I had chosen Obi-Wan in the end and they couldn't handle that, so it was likely they would soon come for Obi-Wan if I did not leave.

"Obi-Wan…I will leave…soon as I can." I replied, smiling at my husband with my warmest expression. He closed his hand over my hand again and looked down at it.

"I don't want you to go where you will not be safe…I am not going to make leave this planet." Obi-Wan said with a shiver of hope in his voice.

"But you just said that I should leave." I uttered hastily. He looked away, out to the sparkling night's sky. He turned back and brought me closer to him, his lips centimetres away from mine. He placed his hand in my dark brown hair and met his eyes with my grey ones, which was a bit difficult as I am less than five foot tall and he is almost six foot tall. He placed his other hand round near my waist. I never understood why Obi-Wan always called me beautiful. I am not and I never will be. My nose is misshaped. I'm not exactly thin and I have a behind the size of an asteroid, but he still loved me like the moon loves the night. He pressed his lips against my forehead lightly.

"I know…I am sorry for misleading you. I have another way…a storage-freezing device recently came into my possession. You know…the medium sized one that I bought by selling some old starfighter parts. You know I've been working down in one of the caverns for a while, well I was putting it there and changing the settings so that I could put you in it and keep you in it safely. What I will do is I will hide you in the caverns further out from this place and I will use the freezing device to block your signal and fool Aidan into thinking you were dead. This way I can keep you safe, until all of this is over. I will leave a message that only Jedi can interpret. It will keep you safe and near me." Obi-Wan murmured, while kissing my neck. I took slower breaths and moved away from him, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Obi-Wan…isn't that a bit much for me? Wouldn't it just be easier for me to just leave and hide from him in another way?" I breathed, as he moved forward and kissed my neck tensely.

"Not if I love you and want you safe." He said in-between the kisses. I moaned with pleasure and then moved back and looked at him, trying to figure out what went on in his head.

"I love you, Obi-Wan." I whispered to him, letting his arms slide around me. He kissed the top of my head.

"And I love you, Freddie." He replied in a serious tone. We went into our bedroom, taking off each other's clothes. We kissed each other passionately and climbed into our bed, our bodies entwining and pressing against each other. We made love once more and probably for the last time for a long while. It was the most special time we had ever done it, as we knew it to be our last time like this. We woke, arms wrapped around each other, facing each other, eyes meeting each other's.

He took me down to the cavern that morning and I walked into the device. Before closing the door, he leaned forward and we embraced, kissing for what seemed like forever, both of us desperately clinging on to each other. He leaned back after a moment and looked at me, tears springing from his eyes. Once he had started crying, I couldn't help it either.

"I love you." I wept.

"I love you too." He replied in a tearful voice. He stepped back, blew me a kiss and closed the door. I kept an image of him in my mind and then it went bitterly cold and I knew I was awake no more. I was frozen without the knowledge of what was unfolding outside of my little frozen time capsule.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ben Skywalker, a twenty-two year old Jedi knight, knew he was in grave trouble when he woke up. His father, Luke, had discovered which person had broken his lightsaber and Ben was not going to be so easily forgiven. So, what was Ben's excuse for accidentally breaking the lightsaber with his power converters? He had none and as his mother, Mara-Jade, told him: 'You're on your own kid.' Ben wasn't particularly pleased by what his mother said. In fact, it only proved his theory; mothers are completely useless when you've made your father mad or when it comes to using contraception to avoid making more children

Ben stepped out of his bed, his burnt blonde hair ruffled from sleep. His blue eyes half-closed, puffy from his slumber. He pulled his pyjamas off and pulled on his Jedi clothing. He slipped on his belt and attached his own lightsaber to it. He walked towards the mirror in his room and looked at himself. He smiled, looking at the mess, which was his hair. He picked up a comb from the side of the mirror and combed his hair straight. Ben was a good-looking boy, fresh from the confinements of Jedi apprenticeship and fresh into the confinements of being a proper Jedi knight. He felt a little frustrated by the fact that he had taken twenty years to learn to be a Jedi and his father had done it in as little as six months. However, Ben knew that he had learnt from his father, while his father had learnt from the greatest Jedi that had ever existed, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his old master Yoda. Luke had always described Yoda as a weird old man with a curiosity that amazed him, but it was always Obi-Wan that Luke described best and that was why Obi-Wan was Ben's hero. Obi-Wan was a brave old man with amazing wisdom and great power, not the greatest, but still very great. Obi-Wan had taken care of Luke when his father Anakin had left for the dark side and then, twenty years after he had left Luke with his uncle and aunt; Obi-Wan took care of him again, teaching him the Jedi arts. Later on, to protect Luke from his father, Obi-Wan gave his life. That was thirty years ago. Luke had loved Obi-Wan as much as he could love any father or any mother and that was why he named his only son Ben, after what Obi-Wan liked to be called. Ben only wished that Obi-Wan was watching over him from a better place.

"Ben Skywalker!" An angry cry roared from behind his bedroom door. Ben knew instantly it was his father. He walked to the door slowly, placing his hand on the doorknob slightly. He opened it even slower, came face-to-face with his father and then he tried to shut the door, his father, though, was quicker and he managed to place his hand between the door frame and the door. His father pushed the door open and Ben toppled to the floor.

"Ben Skywalker!" His father yelled again. His face a raging bull, fiery and untameable. Ben knew that deep down he wasn't really angry; he was just disappointed, as his father was a Jedi and Jedi weren't allowed to get angry. Mind you, over fifty years ago they weren't allowed to have children or be married, but Anakin Skywalker had pretty much smashed that rule to pieces and it was completely obvious that the Jedi needed to have children so that there were more of them. Over fifty years ago, there were 10,000 Jedi, but now there were just over 5000.

Luke was a burly man of fifty-one. His dark blonde hair was the same it always was, a little neater perhaps, but now with the added feature of a beard, he was looking more like a Jedi and less like that Tatooine farm boy. He was tall and muscles bulged through the work clothes he had on. He wore a belt, an empty space where his lightsaber should have been. He was a good inch smaller than his son, but seemed to be more dominant. Yet that doesn't mean that Ben would always let his father have his own way.

"Yes…I believe that's my name." Ben retorted. Luke pulled an angry face and glared at his son. No matter what the other Jedi masters did, Ben and Luke were always going to have a typical father-son relationship, Skywalker-style. It was well known that Skywalkers would attempt to have their fathers killed, every now and again they would come close to succeeding.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that young man! Act your age. You are setting your sister, Dawn, a very bad example." His father said furiously. Ben rolled his eyes and Luke sighed. Dawn was Ben's seven-year-old sister and she was quite possibly the sweetest thing ever to have existed. Possibly also a very kick-ass child. She had inherited her mother's flame red hair and bright green eyes. She was very small, but most Skywalker women were. She had only just begun Jedi training. She reminded Ben of his mother, young, brave and definitely as troublesome.

"Dad…it was an _accident_. The power converters…they well malfunctioned…and well…your lightsaber got in the way. I _did_ try and fix it. Dawn wasn't even there." Ben cried with frustration, throwing his arms up in the air. Luke looked away with disappointment.

"Ben…you _have_ to learn to respect over people's property. You will never be the best Jedi you can be, if you are constantly using my lightsaber as target practise for those blasted power converters of yours." Luke replied in a softer voice. Ben made a cry of annoyance and rolled his eyes again.

"Dad! For the ten-thousandth time, I am not doing this on purpose. Mom's vase…the power converters just short-circuited and the vase went poof! It's not like I knew that it was the most expensive thing she owned. F.Y.I., it was an ugly vase as well. " Ben uttered coldly.

"F.Y.I, what the blazes does F.Y.I mean?" Luke asked, sounding very confused.

"F.Y.I means for your information and F.Y.I, I did _not_ use that stupid lightsaber as target practise." Came an exasperated reply. Luke turned to his son very sharply.

"Lightsabers are _not_ stupid. They are the weapon of the Jedi. A real Jedi would not say that. You cannot be a real Jedi." His father spat with anger.

"So _that's_ why you passed me with flying colours." Ben replied, making a silly face to his father.

"No…I passed you, because I thought that you would do quite well as a Jedi and would definitely kick some evil butt, but instead I see that you are going to waste your powers on ruining stuff like my lightsaber and your mother's vase. My, oh my, Yoda's grave must be turning." Luke said, squinting his eyes to show that he was not to be messed with today.

Ben knew that every time his father said Yoda, it meant that Luke was worrying about the commitment of a Jedi. Yoda was by far the most committed Jedi to have ever lived and Luke felt he had a lot to live up to. Luke didn't think Yoda was the greatest Jedi, no, to Luke that was definitely Obi-Wan, but Luke had always reckoned that Obi-Wan was more unpredictable, stubborn and reckless than he had first let on and to Luke those qualities were just as good as friendship, loyalty and trust, because they made Obi-Wan who he was.

"Dad…I am sorry." Ben whispered. His father nodded and walked out of the door, closing it behind him. Ben looked in the mirror again and stared at himself with self-loathing and detest.

Ben sighed and opened his door. He walked into the corridor and looked around. Sat on the top step of the stairs, was Ben's cousin Jacen. Jacen was one year older than Ben, but he was completely different from Ben. Jacen was into politics and he was actually studying at a nearby university. He had been there since he had completed his own Jedi training. While Jacen was studying politics, his twin sister Jaina was continuing her Jedi career with flying colours.

Jacen looked up from his book. His dark curls floated against his face softly and his brown eyes opened widely.

"Hey, Ben." Jacen said brightly.

"Hey, Jay…you see dad?" Ben asked, sitting down beside his cousin. Jacen nodded.

"Steam was coming out of his ears before he went in there. Well…everyone knows what your father is like when he's mad. I heard that you broke his lightsaber, how come you're still alive?" Jacen asked, grinning at Ben. Ben shrugged and spoke:

"Dunno…suppose he actually believed me for once."

It was true that Ben believed Luke did not trust him, Luke knew it and he worried about it constantly. His father, Anakin, had believed Obi-Wan had not trusted him. The trouble was that Anakin had ended up on the wrong side of the force and the question worrying Luke was: would Ben endure that fate too?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a first for Natalie Naberrie. Her very first appearance in the new Galactic Senate. She was the senator for Naboo, just as her great aunt Padmé had been, only Natalie hoped that she would not endure the same untimely end. Nor did she hope she would fall for anyone who was a Jedi. She disliked them, because of what it had done to her great aunt and if it hadn't been for that cursed Anakin Skywalker, then it would have been likely her great aunt would still be alive. Natalie sighed with worry; her own grandmother Sola was worrying her. Sola was still heartbroken from the loss of her sister, and now dealing with her own parents' deaths and with the growing power of the Skywalker family, it was all adding pressure to her health.

Natalie pulled on her robe just a little more to make it fall more gracefully at her toes. She ran her fingers through her long, loosely curled brown hair and looked up, her lashes highlighting her large brown eyes.

"Senator Naberrie…we must be getting into the Senate room now." Said the voice of her bodyguard. Natalie nodded and walked out onto the platform, her dark sapphire robes, embroidered with golden leaves, brushing the floor. The platform disconnected itself from its holdings and hovered up into the air.

"The Senate recognizes the senator from Naboo." Called a voice from the highest stand. The platform hovered up into the air and Natalie came face to face with Chancellor Moth Amos. Moth Amos was a man in his late fifties with greying black hair and brilliantly black eyes. He was a Corellian and had a kind nature. He was nothing like the last Chancellor, Chancellor Palpatine. He had been a traitor…a liar. He had really been the Dark Lord of the Sith, an evil group now faded from the galaxy. He had turned Anakin Skywalker against the Jedi order and Natalie's aunt had paid dearly, but at least in the end Anakin paid him back with a push over a ledge, then Anakin had died himself. The Sith had gone, but Natalie had always feared something her mother used to say, there cannot be good without evil, which suggested to Natalie that there was always going to be something far worse out there. Natalie believed it was the growing power of the Skywalker family and that was why she was here.

"Senator Naberrie…what matter is it that you wish to discuss?" Moth called from his stand. Natalie took a deep breath, knowing that somewhere in the senate room Luke Skywalker was, eager to hear what she had to say.

"I would like to discuss the growing power of the new Jedi Order…mainly the fact that the Skywalker family has complete control. Does it not seem a little wrong that a family related to a man who turned to the Dark Side so easily have taken control of such a powerful group?" She declared to the Senate. Suddenly there was a hovering sound and on a platform, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa-Solo appeared. Leia looked away, her hair cut just above her shoulders, still the same dark brown it always was. Her eyes glimmered with brownness and Natalie saw her great aunt shining through her. Leia's dark blue cloak ran along the floor of the platform.

"I object." Luke announced, disbelief tingling in his voice. There was another hovering sound and some Ghandians appeared from Natalie's side. The Ghandians were pale brown creatures with six eyes and chubby arms. They were round and on the fat side, but they had an extreme amount of knowledge.

"The Ghandian trading clan agree with Senator Naberrie." Said one of them. Natalie smiled with appreciation.

"However…I do not." Moth Amos uttered from his stand. Natalie looked at him, squinting her eyes. She was sure that chancellors were supposed to see both sides of the argument.

"What?" Natalie gasped. Luke smiled up to Moth and Leia grinned a little.

"I do not agree. The Skywalker family are good…Anakin was good when he died. He died saving the world from the Emperor. I do not see anything wrong with what the Skywalker family are doing." Moth spoke tensely. There was a roar of disgust from the other platforms. Moth sighed. The Senate would never trust the Jedi order, no matter what happened, especially after what the Emperor had done.

"But…I have a solution…a Senator will be placed into the Jedi order for six months and then if nothing is reported to be abnormal or not what they should be doing, then we will investigate more into the Jedi order." Moth suggested, Luke sighed, knowing his friend was doing his best to please everyone. The other senators nodded and then they all keyed something into their communication pads. Moth heard many beeps from his own and read each message, each saying the same thing: 'We vote for Natalie Naberrie to be placed inside the order'.

"Alright…the Senator of Naboo will be placed in the Jedi order…and in six months time she will report back." Moth declared. Luke slumped back into a seat on his platform as many senators nodded with agreement. Leia sat down beside him and whispered:

"It'll be all right…she'll find nothing…anything we have to worry about left the galaxy a long time ago."

Meanwhile, as the commotion in the Senate reached euphoria with all the Senators happy with the outcome, a dark haired man watched from a platform dock. He had pale skin and grey eyes that shone brilliantly. He was dressed all in black, his dark waves floating down by his ears. He opened his hand and a fireball appeared, he smiled and closed his hand, extinguishing the flame.

There were footsteps and a young woman appeared. She had long white blonde hair with tanned skin and bright blue eyes. She was a few centimetres smaller than the man. She, too, was dressed all in black, a simple black gown floating down her body.

"My dear Charisma…how be you?" The man whispered, taking hold of the woman's hand.

"Fine…the Dark side grows stronger, the scars of a forgotten battle on the verge of revenge…how be you Aidan Waycross?" She replied.

"I will be fine…the Skywalkers are still the same clueless fools…what word is there on finding _her_?" Aidan answered. Charisma smiled happily.

"We have tracked her signal to Tatooine. Right where you said. We will be leaving for Tatooine tomorrow and then we will find her." Charisma murmured, holding Aidan's hand tightly.

"Good…Freddie has hidden from me for too long. Not only have I found her, but also I have been given the chance to enact my revenge…on the man that meant most to Obi-Wan Kenobi…that fool will turn in his grave as he realizes his dark secret is about to destroy the saviour of the Jedi. He should've known not to steal a demon's love." Aidan growled angrily. Charisma squeezed his hand.

"And this time, the Queen of the Sith and the Dark Jedis will be at your side, helping you to put things right. Like I always promised." Charisma said, her eyes widening. Aidan fell to his knees and kissed Charisma's feet.

"My dear Queen of the Sith…you have given me all I could ever dream of…and to think all I have to do in return is destroy the Jedi order with my army…exactly what I wanted to do. It is all because of you. I can't imagine what life would be like if you hadn't came into my dreams all those years ago." Aidan declared, kissing the rim of Charisma's robe. She knelt down beside him and whispered in his ear:

"And now our little game will begin." She pulled him up with her hands and they left, hand in hand, ready to leave for Tatooine.

Luke felt a huge disturbance in the force. He leaned back on his chair and felt great pain. Leia, too, was experiencing the same thing. He knew that this could not be the light side of the force; it had to be the Dark Side growing. Growing. Luke's gut wrenched and he looked at the celebrating crowd, in despair of what he had just felt. Nothing had ever sensed that powerful…nothing. The Jedi were in danger.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ben…get back here!" Jacen hissed. Ben sent Jacen an angry look and then beckoned him to follow.

"Jay…this woman…Natalie Naberrie…has just embarrassed my dad in public…I'm gonna get revenge…trash her apartment and whatnot." Ben called back quietly. Jacen gave Ben a rather stern look.

"That is totally un-Jedi like." Jacen coughed.

"Embarrassing my father is totally un-ladylike, this is a small thing…I just want to annoy her, that's all." Ben said, making it sound as reasonable as possible, making Jacen's eyebrow twinge upwards.

Ben walked towards the door; he opened a panel nearby and put a green wire with a red wire. The door came open.

"Come on Jay…she'll never know it was us." Ben whispered calmly.

"Security cameras!" Jacen said loudly.

"She hasn't got any…asked specifically for there to be none. This other person…Charisma Klondrie from the Kernan system asked for the same. It must be a Senator thing. Only room 231 and 123 are without cameras." Ben snorted, sitting himself comfortably on a nearby chair. The room was darker, barely lit by a light in the corner of the room. Jacen made a humph and sat down near Ben.

"Ben…I wonder what is going on with you nowadays…you're so… well…unpredictable. It's scaring me." Jacen sighed, looking at his cousin with deep concern.

Ben looked back at him with a look of sorrow.

"I just feel like I need to _do_ something." Ben murmured. Jacen looked up at Ben and gasped.

"Meditate then or do some artwork or write something." Jacen suggested, rubbing his chin with unease.

"I don't mean that kind of something. I know this sounds wrong Jacen…I don't know why I'm feeling this, but I wish that the Sith were here. I wish that I could fight someone who was as strong as me…I wish that I was challenged in what I do…not that I was put in this galaxy for sorting out disputes between two farmers. " Ben admitted, his eyes flickering dangerously. Jacen opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again with disbelief.

"Ben…that sort of talk took our grandfather to the Dark side." Jacen said hastily. Ben felt his heart drop. He knew that perfectly well and that was why he was afraid to open up his feelings. He looked away from his cousin and then turned back with a grin, saying:

"So…what shall we trash first?" Jacen sighed and put his head in his hands. Ben's grin faded, but not at Jacen's reaction, but at the sound of footsteps very close outside.

"Someone's coming. We need to get out of here without getting noticed." Ben uttered faster than he thought imaginable.

"We'll have to hide…we can't jump out the window…that'll cause glass to go everywhere." Jacen hissed quickly. Ben nodded to a large cupboard, which was just big enough to fit both of them in it. Ben's breathing quickened and Jacen's heart pounded faster than he thought possible. Through the cracks of the wardrobe, Ben saw three people come into the room, but not one of them was Natalie Naberrie. The man and the teenage girl Ben did not recognize, but the blonde haired woman was definitely Charisma Klondrie. She looked as beautiful as she had in the hologram he had seen earlier. She was more tanned and her eyes were brighter, more colourful. This made one thing certain; Ben had got the numbers mixed up and was in completely the wrong room. Ben's stomach gave a strange burning sensation, but he wasn't sure what it was. Jacen looked to be going through the same thing.

He looked to Jacen.

"We're in the wrong room." He whispered as quietly as he could manage. Jacen's eyes widened with worry and his heart raced faster and faster, he felt like it was beating a hundred beats per second.

"_Ben_." Hissed Jacen, glaring at Ben angrily.

"Sorry…must've got the rooms mixed up." Ben murmured, looking very guilty.

"The Jedi will not know what hit them." Said a male voice outside the cupboard. Both Ben and Jacen turned to look through the cracks. The man was handsome; even they had to admit that, with dark wavy hair and grey eyes. His skin was the palest colour that Ben thought skin could ever be. He was tall and wore black clothes. The man sat down beside Charisma on the long chair.

"No…they won't, will they? They have forgotten all about the Dark side…they believe it has just died and no one is using it. They have not foreseen me or even your people…or even the Dark Jedi." Charisma said smiling. The man looked around.

"Are you sure that this place is without cameras and bugs?" The man asked hastily.

"You demons are all the same…scared out of your mind…that's why you make such a good ally to the Sith. But, no…there are no devices." Charisma replied, with a smile.

"_Sith? Demons? Dark Jedi?_" Ben whispered to Jacen in horror.

"Oh…oh my lord…this cannot be happening…they can't be telling the truth…you've gone and cursed us all." Jacen whispered back angrily.

"I didn't want them to be back hurting people…I just wanted a challenge." Ben hissed.

"Here's your challenge, get us out of here without these people noticing us." Jacen spat back furiously. They turned back to the cracks and saw the teenage girl. She had long brownish red hair, was quite pretty with large brown eyes and she was very small. She had a strange smile on her face, like she could see something the other people could not and she was dressed in the same way Charisma was.

"My dear Sith Queen…how…how did you find Freddie? Her signal…it's been blocked for many years. I couldn't find it anywhere. I just knew she was on Tatooine, but not exactly where she was." The man muttered, placing his hand on Charisma's arm.

"_Sith Queen?_ Charisma Klondrie is the _Sith Queen?_" Jacen whispered, looking terrified.

"What _is_ it with politicians and the Sith? First, the Emperor and now Senator Klondrie…what the hell is going on?" Ben replied quietly.

"Who is this Freddie?" Jacen asked in a hushed voice.

"I have no idea." Ben murmured. Charisma smiled at the man.

"Aidan…when she fell for Obi-Wan Kenobi and left you for him…you told me a secret that only you and her father knew about…she knew she was half-human…but she didn't know she was half-Jedi…neither did Kenobi, when he designed the signal blocker. We used _our_ ways to find her…and we did…now, because of Darth Vader, Kenobi is gone and has no way of protecting his bride…no possible way…she's a sitting duck for us." Charisma snorted. Aidan laughed as well.

"Obi-Wan…Obi-Wan Kenobi was married? He's the greatest Jedi ever…he can't have married…even when the order wasn't there…he would have kept his vow of celibacy. Father will be mortified when he learns of this." Ben coughed, turning to Jacen.

"Oh my lord…this is huge…Ben...they're must be going to kill this Freddie." Jacen muttered back, a little too loudly. The door was wrenched open and Aidan was revealed in front of them, anger pounding in his eyes.

"No…actually…all we're doing is reclaiming her." He snarled, grabbing hold of both Ben and Jacen. He lifted them both in the air, getting them both by surprise and he placed them down beside Charisma.

"How on earth did you do that?" Ben gasped softly, like a little child. Charisma smiled and waved her hands over Ben and Jacen. They felt frozen to the spot and they could not use their powers. She had put a force block on them, she was lot more skilled then she looked.

"He's a demon, they've got super strength." Charisma murmured, looking straight at Ben and Jacen.

"Why did you not sense them? They must have heard everything we said." Aidan snarled to both Charisma and the teenage girl.

"We _did_ sense them…but we thought that you may over react and hurt them." Charisma said calmly.

"Isn't that the point?" Aidan growled. Charisma turned to the girl and they both smiled.

"No…Aidan…you are being small-minded…what's the point in wasting them when we can use them to hurt Luke? Can you imagine the pain of finding out his child and his nephew have been taken? They will come with us to Tatooine…and will help us get Freddie…after all…old Kenobi will have left devices only Jedi can decipher." Charisma explained, standing up and placing her hand on Aidan's arm.

Aidan nodded, understanding what she had meant.

"We will _not_ help you." Ben spat to Charisma. She turned to him and smiled.

"Oh…_I_ think you will…come on Aidan…we must ready our ship." Charisma spoke sharply. She looked to the girl.

"Mya…my sweet apprentice…keep them here until I call you to bring them through." Charisma whispered. The girl smiled her strange smile again. Then, Charisma and Aidan left the room. Jacen turned to Ben, grinding his teeth together and snarling:

"Ben…what _have_ you got us into?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jaina Solo ran through the Jedi temple, searching for her twin brother Jacen and her cousin Ben. She stopped, took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her shoulder-length dark brown hair. Her deep brown eyes looked into every corner, but she found nothing. She heard panting behind her and turned to see her younger brother, Anakin. He was but fifteen years old and he was already taller than she was. He looked more like Ben as he had dark blonde hair, but he had the same brown eyes as his mother. He looked to Jaina with worry.

"Jan…mom, dad, Aunt Mara and Uncle Luke…they've looked everywhere…they are _missing_…Jan." Anakin said, sounding very afraid. Jaina brought her brother closer to her, she was extremely close to Anakin despite the fact she was eight years older than he was. Anakin was extremely powerful; apparently the closest to their grandfather's amount of power, and that was extremely good seeing as Anakin Skywalker had the greatest amount of power that had ever been known to have.

"I hope they're okay. Does Uncle Luke have any idea where they might be?" Jaina murmured.

"No…Jan…but they might be…" Anakin broke off. He looked down. Jaina's brow furrowed and she lifted Anakin's head up to face her.

"Ani…tell me." Jaina whispered.

"Well…promise you won't tell Uncle Luke." Anakin squeaked.

"Why?"

"Just promise." Anakin said, crossing his arms.

"I promise not to tell Uncle Luke." Jaina droned in a bored voice.

"Okay…I heard Ben tell Jacen that he wanted to go to Natalie Naberrie's apartment to get revenge for what she said at the senate. I think he might be there with Jacen." Anakin said, looking very guilty.

"All right…I won't tell Uncle Luke that…Ben won't live to see twenty-three if I tell Uncle Luke that…we'll go there then, but we've got to get back quickly otherwise our mother is going to kill us." Jaina muttered with a smile.

Anakin smiled and gave his sister a tight, warm hug. He did not tell her though; about the dreams he'd been having lately. They were frightening him beyond belief. Dreams about people with abilities beyond any possessed by the warriors of the Dark side. Dreams that centred around one woman of their kind, who was fighting alongside the Jedi. He knew that somehow these had to be more than just dreams, and that they were also premonitions. He also knew that the galaxy was in danger. Grave danger.

* * *

Jaina walked up to the apartment door and knocked upon it. It was apartment number 123 and it belonged to Natalie Naberrie. She wondered what Natalie may be like. Her mother had always described her as a feisty girl with a great passion for politics and that sometimes she was a little too concerned with the cause.

The door opened, revealing Natalie to Jaina. She looked somewhat similar to Jaina's mother Leia, but her hair was a lot curlier and she was slightly taller. She was quite pretty in a girly way, while Jaina had that whole tomboy thing going on. Natalie looked Jaina up and down and then muttered:

"Skywalker." Anakin shifted a little behind Jaina, he obviously wasn't too happy by the way Natalie had just spoken that name.

"Erm…Jaina and Anakin Solo actually." Jaina said in an irritated voice.

"Same difference." Natalie uttered. Jaina noted the tone of dislike in Natalie's voice and kept one eye on her.

"Well…yeah…Anakin Skywalker was my grandfather." Jaina said with a shrug.

"What is it that you want?" Natalie asked, rolling her eyes. Jaina glared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what made Natalie think she was better than her.

"Erm…I was wondering if you've seen two boys around my age, one with burnt blonde hair and the other with dark curly hair. They're Ben Skywalker and Jacen Solo…they've gone missing, you see. They were planning to see you." Jaina murmured.

"No…I haven't seen anyone and I've been here since the senate meeting. Besides, I don't go looking for Skywalkers and I don't know why they were coming to talk to me as I don't converse with them either." Natalie replied in a tone that Jaina detested.

"Listen…Little Miss I-am-perfect, two members of my family are missing…I do not want to have to deal with a person like you. Anyhow…if they're not here, they must have got mixed up with another room and gone to that one." Jaina spat angrily. Natalie looked a bit taken aback by the way Jaina was talking to her and so became quieter and a little more helpful.

"Well…the only one they would have gone to if they thought I was in it would be apartment 231, that's the only other one without security cameras. It's Charisma Klondrie's apartment…but I better take you there. Partially because it's near damn impossible to find and also because you are Jedi and not every senator, myself included, are happy with you." Natalie uttered, twiddling a curl with her finger.

"Okay." Jaina said, still cold towards Natalie. Natalie led them off down corridors, up staircases and through many inter-connecting rooms. Finally, they reached the apartment and Natalie was about to knock on the door, when raised voices were heard. Natalie turned to Jaina and Anakin, who both shrugged and they waited until the voices quietened down.

"Well…Ben Skywalker…Jacen Solo…isn't it just great that you have decided to join us to Tatooine? We'll be stopping off at Mos Eisley first." Roared a woman's voice.

"Mya…or whatever your name is…believe me…when my father finds out what you Sith are up to…well…let's just say that it will all go out with a bang and he will not let you take Freddie Kenobi either." Came Ben's voice. Jaina turned to Anakin and gasped:

"Sith? Freddie Kenobi? Mos Eisley? What's going on?" Anakin shrugged and Natalie shivered with fear, she didn't run though, she began to see herself as the diplomat among them.

"Step back." Jaina spat to her brother and Natalie. They stepped back and she kicked the door down with half the power of the Force. The dust settled and they walked inside, as they did so, a big blanket of Force bindings falling onto them. They remained on the floor, temporarily paralysed and unconscious. Ben and Jacen looked at them in horror and then turned to the person who had done this.

"Well…Aidan…it seems we have all of Anakin Skywalker's grandchildren…all in one room as well…and oooh…we have Natalie Naberrie as well…aren't we lucky?" Said Charisma in a cool voice. She appeared from the darkness of the room, hand in hand with Aidan, who also had a wide smile on his face.

"Yes…Charisma…we are, but now Tatooine calls and we must not wait another moment to go and reclaim my Freddie, and then, as you wanted, we will strike." Aidan stated calmly.

Both he and Charisma were joined in the same echoing laugh and deep within his chamber, Luke Skywalker could feel the pain of his nephews, niece and son, and he could also feel the shadow of great, dark power creeping back into the world of the Jedi.


End file.
